


The relapse.

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: bipolar desease. [1]
Category: gallavich - Fandom, ian gallagher & mickey milkovich - Fandom
Genre: Couple, Crying, Depression, Hugs, Placebo - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, bipolar desease, depressing music, razor blades, shameless us, slit wrists, sobs, the crawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It takes the pain away <br/>That could not make you stay <br/>It's way to broke to fix <br/>No glue, no bag of tricks</p><p>Lay me down <br/>The lie will unfurl <br/>Lay me down to crawl..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The relapse.

**Author's Note:**

> strong content.

He heard the key on the front door, even with the loud music on, he still could hear him arriving, first words he say... "Hello honey, I'm home, I brought you some food, Chicken... Hun?" Mikey said leaving the bags in the table of their kitchen.

You could hear the depressing music out loud...

"It takes the pain away   
That could not make you stay   
It's way to broke to fix   
No glue, no bag of tricks  
  
Lay me down   
The lie will unfurl   
Lay me down to crawl..."

Mickey couldn't help but go to check Ian in their room, stepping out in the door realising he wasn't there, Ian wasn't in bed... Which made Mickey happy just to think about it, Ian wasn't in bed and he couldn't stop thinking where Ian could be, until he see light coming out from the bathroom door, he walks towards and open the door on, to surprise Ian thinking he sure was getting a hot shower... But to his surprise, it wasn't too happy to see what was happening...

(Music still sounding in the background...)

"Don't go and lose your face   
At some strangers place   
And don't forget to breathe   
And pay before you leave   
  
Lay me down   
The lie will unfurl   
Lay me down to crawl..."

He seen an Ian curled up on his own, crying with razor blades laying next to him as he was trying to tell something to his lover, "Ian?, are you okay hun?. Mickey said...

"Save me" Ian reply in a very low empty voice, "save me from myself" he replied. While Mickey bend over to hold Ian in his arms letting some uncontrollable tears from poping out his eyes, sobbing, thinking on what he could have found if he could have been in home a little bit later.

"Everything is going to be okay, Ian, I'm already here with you." Mickey said, "stay", "don't leave me alone." Ian said in a very slow deep voice looking now at his boyfriend right to the blue eyes. "I'm sorry" He mumbled

"I'ts okay, I wont... I'm here with you... I'm going to stay here, with you" Mickey said looking now at Ian, 

"I wont go away", "I got you", "I wont leave" Mickey said while holding his boyfriend into his arms, as the two lovers just lay quiet holding eachother in peace.


End file.
